The present invention relates generally to refuse containers, and more particularly to a refuse container which is adjustable in unloading height, and which can meter the flow of refuse therefrom by the simultaneous controlling of the ejector or packing blade and the orifice size of the discharge opening.
One of the newest concepts in the handling of refuse has been to utilize a small refuse container which will fit on a conventional three-quarter ton pick up truck. Such a smaller unit than the conventional large refuse truck, can go to many out of the way places, easier, faster and with much greater economy than the bigger units. This smaller refuse unit is then unloaded into a land fill or other disposal point, or alternatively into one of the larger refuse vehicles referred to above.
Several problems have been encountered, however, when it has been desired to transfer the contents of a smaller refuse container into one of the larger refuse vehicles. One of these problems has been that the smaller truck body is naturally lower to the ground than the body of the larger refuse vehicle. Consequently, when the smaller refuse vehicle was backed up to the larger refuse vehicle for unloading, and both of the rear openings of these two vehicles were opened, the openings did not match. Consequently, if the refuse of the smaller vehicle was to then be ejected, a large portion of this refuse would fall to the ground rather than be pushed into the larger refuse vehicle container.
Another problem with trying to unload from one vehicle to another as mentioned above, is that when the rear door of the smaller refuse unit was opened completely and the platen or packing blade used to eject the refuse therein, a large wall of refuse was exposed and the refuse would flow out in large slugs in a very uneven fashion. This is very undesirable, primarily because much spillage occurs under such conditions.